


A dump of one-word-prompt fics

by Windthief



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windthief/pseuds/Windthief
Summary: Lalalando (go check their stuff out!) made a list of writing prompts last month that I wanted to try my hand at, so uh- here you go, I guess.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. ~Alchohol~ (BoTW)

**Author's Note:**

> The prompts were meant to be daily but I'm taking a different route and just writing whenever I have inspiration/motivation/time and instead of doing the prompts in order I'm just writing whichever ones I have inspiration for first.
> 
> Each chapter will have its own set of warnings (if needed) in the notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings:**  
>  Underage drinking (though if you want to be technical then it's not _really_ )
> 
> Haha I have no idea what alcohol is like-

“For the last time, little vai, you’re too young,” Furosa said firmly, hands on her hips and staring down at the little hylian across the counter with irritation.

Link let out a huff and held up his hands. _‘I told you, I’m over a hundred years old!’_ he signed desperately, but slowly so that the bartender would have a chance to translate his message.

“And I told you, Noble Pursuits are for adults.” Furosa let out a scoff and rolled her eyes. “Honestly, do you really expect me to believe you’re over a hundred?” She gestured to her wrinkled face with bony hands. “Look at me, little vai; _this_ is what you look like when you’re over a hundred.”

Link frowned, though it was covered by his mask. _‘You like it when I collect ice for you, right? What if I go fetch some, but instead of paying me in rupees, you pay me with a Noble Pursuit?’_ he signed in an attempt to bargain.

Furosa shook her head, her nose wrinkling with the hint of a scowl as she narrowed her eyes. “No. Try again in a few years.” Link folded his arms and huffed again, turning away from the counter. “Stubborn little vai,” he heard Furosa mutter as he left The Noble Canteen, stepping out into the street of Gerudo Town.

The sun was high in the sky, immediately pounding down relentlessly on Link’s exposed skin. He clambered up a wall and stepped into the water canal that was carved into it, splashing some of the refreshing liquid onto his face before scanning the town below him. His eyes flitted from person to person, trying to locate a specific someone.

 _Ah! There she is,_ Link thought triumphantly as he found who he was looking for. He hopped off the wall opposite of the side he’d climbed up and made a beeline towards the figure standing in front of Ardin’s General Store. As Link approached he heard her muttering to herself about which kind of mushroom she should buy. Of course she was. She did this every day. Link sidled up to her and tapped her shoulder, causing her to jolt out of her musings and whip around, confused.

“Hey, Jules,” he whispered as recognition dawned on his fellow hylian’s face. “Oh. It’s you. I’m a bit busy right now,” Jules insisted, waving a hand dismissively. Link shook his head fiercely. “No, Jules, this is important. It’s regarding Noble Pursuits,” he whispered quickly before Jules could tune him out. The older girl raised her eyebrows and gasped. “What?? Don’t tell me they’ve stopped making them!”

“Er… No,” Link muttered, and Jules blinked once before turning back to the mushrooms. “It doesn’t concern me, then.” Link stepped in front of her, hands clasped together in a pleading manner. “Jules, please, they won’t let me have a Noble Pursuit even though I’m most definitely old enough to. I need you to get me one,” he begged, his eyes wide in what he hoped was a convincing puppy-dog look.

Jules froze, staring intently at Link. “You… Haven’t had a Noble Pursuit?” she asked in disbelief, before narrowing her eyes suspiciously. “This isn’t just your feeble attempt at getting a free drink, is it?”

“No, I promise it’s not. I’ve never had a Noble Pursuit. And if you can smuggle me one I’ll pay you back,” Link offered. Jules tapped her chin thoughtfully. “I’ll do it… But only if you pay for mine as well as yours. Up front.” Link nodded. “Deal! Uh. How much would that be..?” Jules ginned and held out a hand. “One hundred rupees, please.”

“Fifty rupees for a single drink!?” Link exclaimed, quickly snapping his mouth shut as he registered how loud he’d spoken. A quick glance around, though, showed that no attention had been drawn to him, other than the shopkeeper’s raised eyebrow as she lazily watched the two hylians converse. Link signed a quick _‘sorry’_ before turning back to Jules, who just shrugged. “Yeah? Alcoholic drinks are always expensive. I actually consider 50 rupees to be a steal for something so high quality as the Noble Pursuit. But! A deal’s a deal.” Jules tapped her foot impatiently as Link pulled out his wallet, rifling through his jumble of rupees.

“Alrighty, here you go,” Link said, dropping a silver rupee into Jules’s outstretched hand. Jules pocketed it then tilted her face upward to squint at the sun. “I only ever visit the canteen at night, so you’ll have to wait a while. Meet me outside the canteen around, let’s say, three hours past nightfall?” she asked, turning back to Link.

Link nodded and gave a thumbs-up, bouncing slightly in excitement. He’d have preferred the icy drink now, since cold drinks are more refreshing when it’s hot out, but no worries; at long last he would finally be able to appreciate the wonder known as the Noble Pursuit. Unless Jules happened to just be robbing him…

Hm. Maybe he should have considered that possibility earlier. He didn’t know Jules very well; what was to stop her from just leaving town a hundred rupees richer? He narrowed his eyes and tapped Jules’s shoulder again, as by now she’d gone back to browsing the stock of mushrooms.

“Hm? It’s not night yet; go away,” she muttered absentmindedly. Link waved a hand in front of her face and she turned to look at him, an irritated expression decorating her features. “What.”

“You’d better not be planning to run off with those rupees, because if you do, I will personally hunt you down in order to get them back. Just wanted to let you know,” Link whispered cheerfully, tapping his fingertips together. Jules snorted, in amusement or exasperation, Link couldn’t tell. Probably both. “A deal’s a deal. I keep my word. Now stop talking to me.” She grabbed Link’s shoulders and -somewhat forcefully- led him a few feet away before returning, once again, to the mushrooms.

Link let out a long sigh, then headed down the street to find something to keep himself occupied with.

~~~~

Tapping his foot impatiently, Link leaned against the outer wall of The Noble Canteen. He’d met up with Jules and she’d gone inside to get their drinks about ten minutes ago. What was taking so long?? Link huffed in irritation and rubbed at his arms, trying to keep them warm in the chilly night air. Normally he would have had a dose of spicy elixir to fight off the cold but he didn’t want to take any chances of screwing up the flavor of the Noble Pursuit. So he endured shivering as he waited.

And waited.

Link went back to suspecting Jules of robbing him.

It was nearly another ten minutes before Jules finally returned, a large glass in each hand filled to the brim with a pale orange liquid. Link bounced eagerly and held out his hands, Jules carefully handing him one of the glasses. He slipped the rim of the cup under his mask and sniffed the drink. It smelled sweet and fruity, the scent of hydromelons and palm fruit very prominent.

“You’d better appreciate that; it took a long time to convince Furosa to let me buy two at a time,” Jules huffed, taking a sip from her cup. “Don’t drink it too fast, it’s really strong-- Oh. Nevermind, then.” She raised her eyebrows as Link took a large gulp, his eyes widening. “Wow, that’s… really sweet,” he breathed, staring at his drink in awe. Again ignoring Jules’s advice he took another chug, relishing the savory sweetness and the faint burning sensation that warmed his throat and stomach.

“I’ve only seen one other person drink a Noble Pursuit that fast,” Jules commented, taking small sips every now and then. “She passed out soon after, so don’t come blaming me later when you wake up feeling like you’ve been run over by a sand seal.”

“I’ve been run over by sand seals before. It’s not that bad compared to being struck by a molduga,” Link shrugged and Jules snorted in amusement. “That sure didn’t take long.” Link tilted his head in confusion, eyebrows furrowed. “For… what?”

Jules smirked, rolling her eyes. “I don’t know if I should even try explaining; you’re probably too far gone by now to understand.” Link’s confusion deepend but instead of asking more questions he concentrated on his drink, forcing himself to take smaller sips to make it last longer.

Despite his efforts to savor it, though, it wasn’t long before Link’s glass was empty and his stomach full, his breath smelling like fruit and alcohol. He stifled a burp and licked the inside of his cup clean. He beamed broadly at Jules, though it was obscured by his mask. “Thank you so, so much for getting this for me,” he breathed, holding up his empty cup. “This is easily the best thing I’ve ever had.” Jules just nodded in silent agreement, only about halfway done with her own Noble Pursuit. Link stared at it greedily. “Are you going to finish that?”

Jules nodded again with a small hum of affirmation, blinking slowly with a relaxed expression on her face. Link tapped his chin thoughtfully. “Say… If I gave you another hundred rupees would you be willing to grab me another?”

Jules jerked up slightly, her eyes focusing on Link in surprise. “What? You just downed your very first alcoholic drink within five minutes and you want another already? No!” she shook her head violently, unbalancing herself for a moment and quickly grabbing the wall for support.

“But… Why not? It’s _good!_ I can pay you more,” Link offered. “A hundred-fifty? Two hundred? I’ll pay you two hundred for one more!” He waved his arms to emphasize how serious he was. Jules shook her head again.

“That’s very tempting, but no. I don’t want you dying on me.”

Link made exasperated gestures with his hands. “What makes you think I’ll _die??_ You drink these all the time and you’re still alive! Why wouldn’t _I_ be??”

Jules held up a hand to cut him off. “Look, I understand how invincible you feel right now, but trust me, if you drink another right now you’ll regret it. Wait a week or so,” she said slowly and patiently, as if talking to a child.

Link just stared at her blankly with an eyebrow raised. “I am. So confused right now. Are you drunk? You’re acting a bit motherly.”

Jules sputtered for a moment. “Uh, _excuse me??_ If anyone’s drunk, it’s you, Mr. It’s-Fine-If-I-Overdose-Myself-On-Alcohol.”

“Well, I mean, I feel just as good as I did before my drink; not even a hint of dizziness despite Furosa always lecturing me on what would happen if I drank alcohol,” Link shrugged.

Jules took a sip of her drink and narrowed her eyes suspiciously. “I honestly can’t tell if you’re drunk and in denial or if you’re actually being serious.”

“Here, I’ll prove it to you,” Link insisted, spinning around a few times before walking in a mostly-straight line. He turned back to Jules, rubbing his forehead. “Okay, _now_ I’m a bit dizzy,” he admitted, “But a drunk person couldn’t have done that, right? They’d have fallen over? Or something? I dunno, what do drunk people do?”

Jules snorted in amusement at his comment and shook her head in disbelief. “Oh my Hylia, are you immune to alcohol?” she breathed.

“Um. I don’t know… Hey! Stop laughing!” Link huffed, face reddening as Jules let out a string of snickers. “I’ve never had alcohol before, how am I supposed to know whether or not I’m immune??”

Jules did her best to compose herself and held out a hand, palm up. “Another hundred rupees and I’ll do my best to grab two more, just for you. I’d offer to get you more but I don’t think Furosa will allow me to buy that many in one night.”

Link let out a happy squeak and quickly dropped two purple rupees into Jules’s hand. “You’re the best, Jules,” he beamed, bouncing happily. Jules finished off her drink in a few more gulps. “I know,” she smirked, turning to head back into the canteen.

Within a week Link was down a thousand rupees and just as sober as he’d been a hundred years before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link's line "I dunno, what do drunk people do?” is a brief summary of my thought process for this chapter.  
> Also I ran out of inspiration about halfway through and I don't really like how the end turned out but hey- at least I finished instead of leaving it half-done in my google docs like I tend to do.
> 
> I headcanon that the Shrine of Resurrection boosted Link's immune system and whatnot so he's pretty much invincible when it comes to poison and the like.
> 
> Also you could probably tell but I like Jules, haha. When I first hung around Gerudo Town I thought she always stood in front of the mushroom shop (I swear she was always there-) but after a while I learned that during different times of the day she changes locations and has different dialogue. I need to stop getting so invested in random npcs ahahaha-


	2. ~Nest~ (BoTW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very much aware of how different Link is portrayed in this compared to chapter 1 and I apologize 😅 I haven't fully decided on how I want to portray BoTW Link in writing and depending on the fic I tend to write him differently. In general I headcanon him as mostly mute due to scarred vocal cords and not talking for 100 years but sometimes it's easier to portray emotion if he speaks? If that makes any sense?? idk I'm too tired to explain right now.
> 
> I wish my writing style was more consistent but since I'm fairly new to writing stories I'm using that as an excuse ahaha- I'm e x p e r i m e n t i n g

Kass sat on the edge of the platform at the outskirts of Rito Village, feet dangling over the side and swinging slowly as he hummed softly to himself. He was observing the stars but his attention was soon caught by the warp pad on the shrine nearby as it glowed a vibrant blue, strands of a neon-colored substance weaving in from the sky and gradually taking on the form of a hylian.

“Greetings, champion,” Kass called out, his head turned as he watched the hylian stumble forward, regaining the balance he’d lost while warping. The champion returned the greeting with a small smile and wave before making his way over, signing as he went.

_‘No music tonight?’_

Kass let out a small chuckle. “Sorry, no. While the other rito appreciate my songs, apparently they’re harder to enjoy while one is trying to sleep. And accordions aren’t the quietest of instruments.”

The champion let out an amused sort and sat down beside Kass, though unlike the bard he kept his legs pulled in close, only the tips of his boots poking over the edge of the platform. Kass smiled softly at him, then resumed his humming.

The champion closed his eyes and rocked back and forth along with the tune, eventually letting out hums of his own, albeit broken and rough due to the disuse of his vocal cords. It didn’t seem to bother him, though, and he smiled happily as the two of them hummed along with each other.

They sat together for quite some time, saying nothing as there was nothing to be said. As the night wore on the champion’s eyelids began to droop and his humming slowed. He stifled yawns on multiple occasions and Kass gave him an empathetic look each time.

“You should get some sleep,” he suggested quietly after an hour or so of humming and listening to the wind. The champion paused, thinking, then shook his head. _‘I have things I need to do. I should get going. I've wasted enough time here as it is,’_ he signed, slowly getting up. Kass stood as well, his wings lightly resting on the champion’s shoulders to prevent him from teetering off the platform as he stumbled.

Once the champion was back on his feet Kass let out a drawn-out sigh and tilted his head slightly, gazing into the champion’s weary blue eyes. “I won’t try to stop you from leaving, but remember that you can’t take care of the world if you don’t take care of yourself,” he advised. The champion furrowed his brow as he mulled that over, lowering the hand that he’d rested on the Sheikah Slate, having been ready to pull it up and warp away. Kass noticed that as the boy pondered his gaze drifted off to the east, towards Hyrule Castle.

 _‘I… suppose I can stay the night,’_ he eventually decided, nodding to himself as he turned his gaze back to Kass. The champion looked worried, though it was obvious that fatigue was quickly overtaking whatever concerns were currently on his mind.

Kass gave the champion what he hoped was a comforting smile and rested his wings on the hylian’s shoulders once again, leading him across the wooden structures that made up Rito Village as they made their way towards the inn. The champion stepped closer to Kass, leaning into his side as they walked along. Kass resumed his humming and the champion smiled softly, taking comfort in the melody and slowly relaxing his stiff body. 

Not even halfway to the inn the champion’s footsteps faltered and he sank further into Kass’s side, breathing deeply. Kass looked down at the hylian in surprise and let out a quiet huff of amusement; the champion had fallen asleep while standing and was still walking. Well, sort of. He was leaning into Kass for support and his steps were small and uncoordinated, but he was still upright, which Kass found quite impressive.

It didn’t last long, though, as the champion’s legs soon buckled, Kass barely catching him before he hit the ground. The bard held the champion carefully, gently, as if he were a delicate artifact. Which, in a way, Kass supposed he was, considering the fact that he was over a hundred years old. But right now, sleeping peacefully in Kass’s arms, he looked every bit the teenager he truly was.

 _Curse you, Hylia, for sending such a young boy on such a dangerous quest,_ Kass thought bitterly as he continued towards the inn, stepping lightly so as not to jostle the champion. The champion shifted slightly, curling closer to Kass’s chest and resting a hand over where the rito’s heart would be. Kass smiled fondly at him, though he couldn’t help but feel unworthy of carrying such a person; he was a _champion,_ after all.

But never mind all that. Right now, he was just a boy who needed a good night’s rest. And by the Goddesses, Kass was going to make sure he got one.


	3. ~Panic~ (BoTW)

The old machines had always made Link uneasy, from the first time he’d approached what was left of the Temple of Time to now. He didn’t know why they caused him to tread carefully, quietly, to duck behind shelter at the slightest twitch of a shadow. He didn’t understand why they caused his scars to prickle with discomfort every time he looked at them. He couldn’t remember why they felt important, like they played some role in his past.

Even though they were ancient, old, and broken, Link expected them to leap up on spindly legs and chase after him. He didn’t know why. Couldn’t remember why. The mysterious voice that had awoken him had told him to try to remember. He was doing his best, but a part of him wanted to keep those memories buried.

But despite his lack of memory and confusion regarding the grand scheme of things, something he _did_ know was that he needed to complete three more shrines so he could get the paraglider from the old man.

Which was how he found himself wandering through some ruins near the edge of the Great Plateau. What the ruins used to be, Link had no clue. A few of the old machines lay scattered within the walls. As he’d done with the ones around the Temple of Time, Link cautiously approached the nearest one and searched for any loose bolts or screws. He didn’t have any use for them now but he collected them anyway, partially because he felt the need to collect everything he could, and partially because who knew, maybe they would come in handy later.

Looking up, Link could see the top of the shrine just on the other side of a crumbling wall. Another one of the machines lay broken nearby. Link hurried over to it; he would quickly search it, then climb over the wall and enter the shrine.

Link was still a good few meters away from the machine when its top suddenly twisted to face him, dirt and rocks within its gears falling to the ground as it was displaced. A bright pink glow emitted from it and with a dull gong-like sound the eye lit up, pulsing a neon blue as it stared into Link’s soul.

Link’s mind faltered with panic and black spots danced across his vision as he felt like passing out. Something within him screamed to run, to get away. Another part shouted that he needed to stay and fight to protect. Protect what, Link didn’t know. His scars burned with the memory of pain. Unsure what to do, he froze, his breath and heartbeat racing as he stared into the depths of the machine’s blue orb.

A high-pitched beeping rang through the air and Link was barely conscious of the red light that was pointed at his chest as he swayed on the spot, stumbling back a few steps as he tried to regain control over his body.

The beeping quickened. So did Link’s heart.

A single loud, confirming beep and a bright flash of light. Link’s scars seared with heat and pain and memories he wanted to keep forgotten.

An explosion.

Link collapsed, shaking violently and gasping for breath. The machine sparked and its head wildly jerked back and forth as it died.

Another explosion and the machine was gone, chunks of metal flying through the air and landing hard against the earth. A few ancient parts and a scorched ring of grass were the only indicator that the machine had ever existed.

Link’s whole body shook as he crawled to the nearest wall and curled up next to it. It was only then that he registered that his bokoblin shield was in his hands, blackened from the damage of something far more dangerous than fire. Shakily holding it up for closer inspection, Link found that the wood had been neatly split down the middle, barely holding itself together.

Link hugged the shield. It had saved his life. He barely remembered bringing it up and swinging it to deflect the blast, yet he had. Link shuddered. If his muscle memory had been that good, that indicated he’d done it many times before. Link cast his gaze back towards the machine he’d scavenged parts from just mere minutes before.

It lay unmoving as it had before, yet loud beeping filled Link’s ears. He dropped his shield and dug his fingers into his hair, covering his ears as he did so.

Bright flashes of light shot through Link’s vision. He squeezed his eyes shut and curled in on himself.

Pain seared across Link’s body, burning and agonizing. He bit his lip to keep from screaming out, holding his breath as his heart thundered against his chest.

He didn’t want to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was another short one and I'm not sure how I feel about the end but I tried.
> 
> I have a longer chapter in the works but I haven't figured out the best way to end it yet so I don't know when it will be done.


End file.
